A dish paraboloid reflecting mirror is one of the core components in a high-temperature heat collecting system, and is generally used in a solar heat collecting system or a solar heat collector. A curved surface of the dish paraboloid reflecting mirror is of a dish paraboloid shape, and an opening of the curved surface can be designed according to heat requirement. There are two types of reflecting mirrors, a small-diameter dish paraboloid reflecting mirror and a large-diameter dish paraboloid reflecting mirror.
The precision of the curved surface of the dish paraboloid reflecting mirror may directly affect an efficiency of the optical energy concentration in a high-temperature heat collecting process, thus when manufacturing and debugging the dish paraboloid reflecting mirror, an error of the precision of the curved surface thereof is required to be detected so as to improve the dish paraboloid reflecting mirror. The precision error of the curved surface of the large-diameter dish paraboloid reflecting mirror is mainly caused by a K-value error of the reflecting mirror (K-value indicates a K-value coefficient of an aspheric surface which represents a core parameter of the aspheric surface shape), a manufacturing error of a mirror casing of the reflecting mirror and a mounting error of the reflecting mirror. The above errors may cause a non-uniform of sizes of focal spots and an uneven distribution of energy, and even cause damage to a heat collector.
At present, a zero error detecting means is generally utilized in the prior art, that is an auto calibration detection by utilizing a mirror surface to be detected and a standard planar mirror with a diameter matching with that of the mirror surface to be detected. However, it is difficult to detect the precision of the curved surface of the large-diameter dish paraboloid reflecting mirror by the zero error detecting means, and at present, there is no specific instrument for detecting the precision of the curved surface of the large-diameter dish paraboloid reflecting mirror.
Hence, since it is difficult to detect the precision of the curved surface of a dish paraboloid reflecting mirror in the prior art, a device for detecting the precision of the curved surface of the dish paraboloid reflecting mirror with a high precision is urgently needed.